Resin cements are utilized primarily for aesthetic bonding of aesthetic indirect appliances such as veneers, inlays, onlays, crowns and bridges. Resin cements generally provide excellent physical properties such as high compressive and tensile strength and low wear resistance, and are often used for bonding in difficult indirect bonding situations such as non-parallel or short crown preps.
Handling characteristics of currently commercially available resin luting cements for indirect appliances can cause difficulty in seating for indirect appliances due to resistance, clean-up difficulties due to low viscosity or shear dependence, fast or slow setting characteristics or stringiness.